


And all the lovers with no time for me.

by gold (Fawxy)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Organized Crime, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Social Media, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawxy/pseuds/gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie decides to get hold of the little shit who's ruining his life-<br/>And offer him a job.</p>
<p>This fic is told almost exclusively by text messages between Gavin and Burnie. And sometimes other social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all the lovers with no time for me.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first social media fic so it's gonna be pretty rough.  
> im not sure if i wanna keep this an exclusively texting fic or also include actual things outside of technology  
> this is a democracy so please tell me if you would rather keep it in this style or change it

**Author's Note:**

> vote for what you want the medium to be, technology or half technology !


End file.
